Already There
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: LEC song fic for Already There by Lonestar HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with another random one shot. I was listening to Lonestar with one of my best friends and we were playing the song, Already There and we all know my brain. It just screamed that it was a perfect family song. Now, this is going to be a one shot for LEC but not actually in the story. I know, confusing but I wanted both Jack and Kayla there. So, have fun and I hope I don't make anyone cry like I know I'll do to myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or show. Just Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
And when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
And said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind_

Aaron sat down on his hotel room bed. He was in North Dakota on a custodial interview and had been for the past three days. The killer he was interviewing was being less then helpful and it was starting to get on Aaron's nerves. If he couldn't leave in the next two days, he'd miss Kayla's birthday and Aaron was not about to let that happen. He'd call someone to take his place if he had to.

Thinking about his family, Aaron found himself staring at his cell phone. It was around eight where he was, meaning it was even later back home but he really wanted to hear at least Emily's voice. Nodding to himself, Aaron hit one on his speed dial and waited.

"Hotchner residence."

Aaron smiled. "Hi sweetheart."

He could hear the smile in Emily's voice. "Hey you." he heard her turn a bit from the phone. "It's Daddy."

Aaron's heart swelled and a lone tear slid down his face as he heard two little voices cheer, "Daddy!"

"Someone wants to say hi," Emily said. "you mind?"

Aaron shook his head, even if Emily couldn't see him. "Of course not."

"Daddy," it was Kayla.

"Hi Bunny."

"When you coming home?"

Aaron sighed. "I will be home for your birthday, Bunny. I," he hesitated. "I promise." There, he'd said it. Now, no matter what, he would be there on her birthday.

"You sure?" Kayla asked.

Aaron smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Kay! I gonna go play with Jack."

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there_

_She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes_

Aaron waited until Emily came back.

"You promised?" she asked.

"Yeah, I promised." Aaron said. "I will be home for her birthday, Emily. Nothing's going to stop me."

"I know, honey. Just get home safely."

"You have my word."

"Aaron,"

Aaron heard the tone in Emily's voice. "Yeah sweetheart?"

"I love you."

Aaron smiled as he laid back, his thumb playing with his wedding band. "I love you too, Em."

_I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there_

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are  
_

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already there _

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*sniffs* I was right, I made myself cry. I know it wasn't long but it fit the song and I really liked it. I hope you guys did too. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
